theempireofthekukgarianrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Henry
Henry Watts ''aka ''Avragor Red Boot son of Rognus Stonehelm of The Clan of Striking Hammers; '''His Imperial High Majesty, Emperor of the Kukgarian Realms, was born 13/11/97 in Southmead, Bristol. He is distantly descended from Dwarfs. He currently attends Mangotsfield School and resides between two royal palaces; 1 in Oldland and 1 in Staplehill. On the 7th September 2011 the Micronation of Kukgar was officially founded although he declared himself King of Kukgar in December 2010 on which he renamed the village of Pucklechurch to Pukklestan nad the hamlet of Hinton to Hintonshire. On the 29th November 2011 he became Emperor of the Kukgarian Realms. Titles and Honours Emperor of the Kukgarian Realms, High Priest of Kukgar, Grand Knight of Southmead and Cheiftain of the Kukgarian People, Count of Dobunni, Member of The Order of Baiṅganī Hr̥daya, Führer of The First Ankuri of Earth, Lord of Mann, Thane of Svalbard, Archon of Callais, Shogun of Limerick, Vazior of Oban, Calloraith of Bristol, Haarkon of Cardiff . List of Kingships King Samuel I of England King Ryan I of Scotland King Adam I of Wales King Henry VI of France King Henry I of The Isle of Wight (Possibly Henry II) High King Callum I of Ireland King Henry I of Norway Master Henry I of Middle Earth Titles of Close Friends Relatives Brother: Prince Joshua Edward Paul Watts, Father: Paul Graham Watts (Rognus Stonehelm) , Boyar of Amcor Mother: Alice Louise Watts, Misteress of The Ivory Tower Cousins: Fyrstindes Alex Elizebeth Condon and Ellie Rose Clutterbuck and Fyrstes George William and Alfie Reece Clutterbuck Grandfathers: Graham Watts, Head of The House of Watts and Robert Hall, Lord of Grimsbury Forrest Grandmothers: Rouva Maureen Joyce Watts (Baroness Mo-Jo-Do) and Dame Judith Precilla Hall Uncles: Sheikhs Mark Lesley Clutterbuck and Nicholas Condon, James Watts Jr. Impertratoeax of California Aunts: Shaykhahs Julie Clutterbuck and Sarah Elizebeth Condon Friends: Baron Alex Brown, Baroness Brooke Hamblin Ancestrey Vertical Dotted line represents married into family. Geneology Margeret Hall (Cole)- Scottish Robert Hall sr.- English (Scottish Descent) Robert Hall jr.-Scottish/English (Born In Scotland) Eurert Robinson- English Beryl Robinson (Jackman)- English (Minor French Descent) Judith Hall (Robinson)- English Alice Downs (Fudge)- English (Welsh Parents) Herbert Downs- English (Strong Irish Descent) Maureen Watts (Downs)- English Mary Watts (Hanney)- English James Watts sr.- English (Scottish Descent) Graham Watts- English '''Names in brackets denotes maiden name Life Born 13th November 1997 in Southmead Hospital, Bristol, England at 2:22 pm to Alice Watts '''and '''Paul Watts. He first lived at 10 Lodge Road, Kingswood, then in 2007 he moved to 13 Charnell Road, Staple Hill, and then upon his parents seperation in 2008 he continued living in Staple Hill and started living in Oldland, in 2001 his brother Josh was born and in 2002 he started primary school at Our Lady of Lourds '''where he carried on till he was 11 and in 2009 he started '''Mangotsfield school '''which he still attends. It is possible that the King of Scotland, Ryan Hanney, is a distant reletive of the Emperor through the Emperor Great Grandmother. What the Emperor Does The Emperor has many duties and responsibilities. For example, he regularly *Takes part in affairs of according to the traditions of Kukgar *Attends various events and ceremonies held at the Imperial Palace. *Makes appearances at a variety of ceremonies in various parts in Kukgar *Visits other countries. *Helps transmit the traditional culture of Kukgar As a personal interest, Henry studies German Folklore. Claim to Various Thrones The Whitish, Scottish, Welsh, Irish and English On the 29th of November 2011 Henry declared himself King of Great Britain (Scotland, Ireland, England, The Isle of White and Wales) under the pretext of a distant, distant anscestor of his was a Cheiftain of the McDougall Clan and was related to Queen Anne therefore justifying the fact he and his descendants should have inherited the throne instead of George of Hannover ascending to George I. French Again under the same pretext as the Whitish, Scottish, Welsh, Irish and English as Queen Anne was Queen of France. Norwegian His claim to the Norwegian throne is based on the fact Kukgar conquered Norway in the War of No Blood. Names '''Avragor Red Boot son of Rognus Stonehelm of The Clan of Striking Hammers Gandalf: Olórin, Mithrandir, Tharkun, Greyhame, Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White, The Grey Pilgrim, Stormcrow, The White Rider, Lathspell